The Vermilion
by Vakha Ithil
Summary: ”In a world of Vampires and Mortals. Innocence and Sin. Love holds all in her rapture and Fates designs begin.. -Chapter 3 finally up- [Slash, Rated 'PG13' for swearing.HD. very AU]
1. Chapter One : The Chase

Harry Potter Fanfiction is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Don't sue, I have no money..*sniffle*  
  
[Chapter has been revised as Author noted numerous mistakes and errors...Such as lack of disclamer... -_-;]  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! [longer thanks on the second chapter]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was his eyes. Cold inhuman emerald eyes, watch, silent forbidding revealing nothing to any who would risk to glance his way. It was his eyes he first noticed, taking in the dark fire that sparked up and gleamed malevolently as he walked forward - No, in consideration he didn't do something so common as walking, he stalked forward, a liquid feline grace that the young boy found unnerving. His set gaze, stance and determination that drew an impression that was far to much of a predator for his liking. He risked looking up from his drink, once more the predator was getting closer. Now, he could panic, as seeing for the first time when the predator smiled longer pointed canines were glimpsed shimmering ivory in the dim lights of the club. Vampire. Or worse, he couldn't help shake the sense of dread that this might be one of the rumored lamia. Those vampires of the first age, who seemed to be able to walk under the suns cruel gaze with out any repercussions. Vampires rumored to have extreme powers. Now he realized just how close the other had gotten, so lost in his day dreams.   
  
That curving smile again, like he found something amusing. Try as he may he could not suppress the shiver that skiped down his spine as the cold jade gaze traveled slowly up and down him. A sudden flush of indigence as the raven haired vampire smiled slightly, approving. Once more bowing his head in an intense study of his drink, hoping desperately for the vampire to move on.  
  
The vampire in question, had caught sight of the young boy, when he first stepped into the club, full of young men and woman.None had however caught his interest such as the lithe pale angel. He had been studying the mortal for most of the night. Drinking in the visions of that slender torso, covered in a tight mesh top which left little to the imagination and showing off the pale albino skin. Pale hair, twisted up into a thousand spikes, tempted his fingers and again he pondered the possibility of running his fingers through the soft velvet spikes.Seeing that perfect full mouth saying his name and those silver eyes wide, pouring out all there secrets to him.   
  
He had not really wished to be here, but his friends had been quite adamant, that he was to go for a few hours. No one had ever caught his interest as the young blonde, not a single mortal had ever sparked that curiously and need. Watching and waiting he picked the right moment when it appeared the young blonde was by himself. And so, the Vampire sought out to capture the blonde angel. The boy lifted his head, an expression of shock, dread and then the blank unreadable mask that had been locked onto his face for most of the night. Large silver eyes, in a face that was to pale, thin, elfish like in appearance. He couldnÕt help but smile, amused, the child acted like he was about to rip his throat out. But then he conceded, that really was what most of the mortals were lead to believe. He drank in the sight, he really couldn't get over the exquisite beauty and frailty of the blonde.  
  
Unnerved the mortal licked him lips, throat suddenly dry. The vampire found his eyes drawn locked onto the darting point as it swiped gentle full lips, retreating back into the young mortals mouth. He felt another smile slid its way onto his face, an indignant look from the mortal sent a tremor of hidden laughter through his body. So the little thing had some spirit in him? That was a good thing indeed.  
  
"Well then.."  
  
He said, knowing full well that even over the din of the music the mortal would here his words   
  
"I don't believe we've met?"  
  
Oh yes. That sucked, big time. The blonde shook his head. Staring straight down at his feet.   
  
Strong fingers pressed under his chin, gently lifting his face upwards. Inwardly he cringed; Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
  
"Whats you're name little one?"   
  
Surprise flickered over the blondes face, suspicion dawned in silver eyes, quickly veiled by a blank look.  
  
"Draco..Malfoy"  
  
A dark eyebrow curled upwards, Exotic and interesting name, still. He had always wanted a Dragon. Tentatively he reached out with his mind, latching onto the little dragons awareness. The blonde gasp, large eyes went larger, shock shuddered through his body.  
  
Only a few moments passed but for Draco, that time was long enough. A presence settled over his mind, it was enough to scare him shitless, but then..Holy fuck, it hurt like hell. Staggering to his feet, he was surprised went the word spun and the floor lurched up towards him. But what surprised him more so was to be caught captured in large arms which supported and comforted him.Dizzy and weary, he clung to the comfort offered in the strange vampires arms, and the wave of concern and sympathy that echoed through his mind. It was almost as if he was floating, everything was distorted and fuzzy. The strong arms around him held him up, he felt secure and safe, everything swam violently, and darkness enfolded him in its arms  
  
The next thing that assaulted his mind was the sounds of raised voices, through the sharp pain that throbbed through his head he managed to decipher the words 'idiot' and 'foolhardy' and other such things, in a vague sleep muddled muse he pondered if it was actually possible for one person to be and do such so many things.  
  
Silence descended in the room as it opened his eyes, a large tall woman stood, face flushed, and eyes glinted with rage, canines jutted over her bottom lip and although he recognized her for a vampire he couldn't help but compare the she-vamp to a rabbit ; a very scary killer rabbit. A tall man lounged in a chair, fiery red hair stuck up all over the place and Draco bit back the urge to ask him when he last brushed it. It wasn't really a good idea to piss off vampires he acknowledged. But on studying the figure he noted features that were not vamp like, a mortal then? puzzling.   
  
The red head glanced upwards and met his gaze. He smiled wryly at Draco before breaking the glare stare between the Rabbit-Vampire and the predator, him with the green eyes.  
  
"Harry, not meaning to disturb, 'cause hell knows you two can go on at each other for centuries, but you're kids woke up"   
  
Draco quickly mentally put a black mark against the red heads name, Kid? Did he look like a bleeding' goat? Or a child? Stupid bloody - Hang on, he was called Harry? Well that was a bit of news to tuck away, so he could give a name to the face.   
  
Harry turned, previously having his back to the coach in which Draco had been lying on. Swinging his legs down, Draco made an attempt to stand up but a hand on his shoulder forced him back down again.   
  
"Stay put kitten, I doubt you have the strength the stand just yet"  
  
Kitten? What was it with these people and animal references?   
  
"Huh?"   
  
His head still felt rather muffled, it was like someone had wrapped his brain up in cotton wool or bubble wrap.  
  
"What do you know about the Lamia?"  
  
What? Why the fuck was this blood sucker asking such stupid questions, however the never blinking stern gaze of the vampire prompted him to answer   
  
"Um, rumors and stuff.. Magical vampires, y'know that sort of thing.."  
  
"Right..Tell me what about do you know the meaning of Carus?"   
  
What? God, fucking, Latin right? meant beloved or something..   
  
"Um, the words latin right? It means something like dear or beloved but it can mean costly, expensive"   
  
"Correct. You understand the meaning..Do you know of the relationship between the Lamia and the Carus?"   
  
"Its some sort of binding thing - like soul mates? I dunno, its like, um, A mortal and a vampire. Sorry; Lamia, bound together or something?"   
  
A flicker of amusement fired up in the green depths of those jade eyes.  
  
"You've grasped the essential basics. And from what I can tell you're not that stupid. Hermione was almost certain I had landed myself with an idiotic mortal, but now I can see clearly why you were so....bright in the club"  
  
Bright? Riight, so for what he could understand so far these people were crazy. Insane. Not right in the head. Missing a few nuts and bolts.Completely off their -- Hold up. Stop right there -- Landed himself? Did he mean?  
  
"Um..Landed you're self with an idiotic mortal?"  
  
Green eyes met him with a puzzled glaze.   
  
"Of course, you are my little dragon. My Carus...My beloved"   
  
And as the penny dropped. Standing up right, eyes wide with surprise and shock. And for the second time that night, a warm blanket of numbness and darkness descended and Draco felt himself fall. Distantly aware of the red head and the she vampire - Hermione was it? re entering the room, when they had left was lost on him.And then his last grasp of reality was a pair of arms latching around him. Holding him safe.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes :  
  
If you belived I rushed into the whole Carus thing I do apologise -- but I do want to get things rolling on this one. This is actually my very first fanfiction I have written so if you do review be nice..  
  
Also for some reason any HTML I upload onto here allways ends up funny..Its quite irratating actually, but I'm trying to get past that lil' problem.  
  
On The Subject Of Reviews :  
  
I would really like some reviews on this! I worked for ages on finishing this and having the guts to post it up. So any reviews would be welcomed! Complements/criticism - I don't care! Please it will only take a few moments for you to review! But Em, no flames, I have a very fragile ego and I will understand if you don't like my fanfiction, just be constructive about youÕre criticism rather than "u sad bitch! omg, u made like harry drako fagots! ur disgustin!"  
Thank You for Reading ^_^  
  
Part 2 Will Be Up Very Soon.. 


	2. Chapter Two : Falling Stars

  
Harry Potter Fanfiction is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Don't sue, I have no money..*sniffle*  
  
See bottom for gushingness towards reviews.   
  
Wanted : Beta reader[s]!!!  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


**Vermilion**  
Chapter Two; Falling Stars are Falling Dreams  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
Harry sat on the couch, the sleeping mortal curled up in his lap. Emerald eyes were fixated on the lean form.   
  
"Harry"  
  
The soft voice sprinkled with concern and disapproval jerked him out of his thoughts. Vision flickered to the speaker, grasping that she had his attention, Hermione sighed shaking her head slightly  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit rash? After all you didn't even know the child and you bind yourself to him?"  
  
Adjusting the oblivious sleeping beauty in his arms. He watched his Carus sleep. The slender blonde was almost innocent as he slept, thick lashes rested on his check his breathing was steady and slow, hypnotizing the lamia who watched.   
  
"You should have seen him, he shone out there, If I had not - who else would have taken him? 'Mione, I know it is not you're way to do things, but..."  
  
He trailed away, glancing up at her before returning his gaze to rest upon the object of his thoughts and speech.  
  
"I couldn't help myself. I had to. I needed to"  
  
Hermione watched, a slight frown furrowed her brow and she had a strange look in her eyes that Harry would have been suspicious off if he had caught it.  
  
"I suppose, I had better go..."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful.."  
  
Ripping his eyes away from the slumbering mortal in his arms, he smiled slightly, a mischievous gleam to his eyes that Hermione had missed, perhaps after all this young one would do him some good.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
Answering the question with a characterizing snort, she left the room shaking her head slightly bemused. As the door shut with a slight click, Harry stared watching the sleeping Draco.  
  
Adjusting the young one in his arms he smiled slightly as the bundle of limbs muttered curses about being shifted from the comfortable warmth.  
  
"Shh"  
  
He crooned, moving a hand up and down on his back, relaxing tense muscles, peering in through the window the large eye of the moon watched. Destiny smiled, plans were working in her favor and she could yet win this dance with Fate.  


  
------- A Few Weeks Later -------  


  
Draco browsed through the large dusty shelves of the bookshop, Harry was avoiding most of his questions and Draco was annoyed at letting himself be so easily distracted. Not that the distraction was an unwelcome one, a small smile scrambled onto his features, but still, he was displeased at being so easily manipulated.  
  
Making a mental note to stay firm and not let Harry anywhere near his neck - and how the hell did he figure out that weakness so damn quick? Yet another question to add to the already growing pile, he wouldn't have minded so much if there had been something for him to do. Which was why here he was standing in an ancient bookshop - which looked like it had never been clean - hunting down old texts of Vampires, Lamias - bloody anything that could help him understand this predicament he'd managed to get himself into. What's more apparently Harry was having a little gathering, so Draco could meet everyone, Ron however made some remark that he probably thought was highly amusing about how Harry just wanted to show off his new toy boy. Honestly, this coming from a red haired man who thought it was okay to were orange shirts! With that hair colour and skin tone? Draco shuddered slightly, even the memory of that shirt made him feel queasy. Running slender fingers over the spine of the books his nose crinkled slightly as he peered to make out the titles through the inch thick dust that seemed to clog the air.   
  
One title caught his interest, prying it from the tight grasp of the self he glanced at the title again, 'Blood, Sex, Rock 'n' Roll ; Vampires Reveled!' flicking through the pages he blanched slightly and shoved the book back into the shelf. There were some things that he just didn't need to know -- Female Vampire autonomy was one of those things. Wiping his hands on the faded denim of his jeans he wished he could do the same thing with his eyes. Shuddering slightly he glanced up and down the shelves.  
  
'Annecto Lamia et Carus' To connect Vampire and Beloved? Allright, this looked like something he could read. Bugger, the bloody thing was all in latin, well it may take some reading to get through but he was sure he could manage it - somehow.  
  
Straightening up and wincing as his back clicked back into place. Moving towards the counter, he glanced at the silver wristwatch, shit, it was nearly half past 6 and he still had to get some decent clothes. Half of his stuff was gone, his flat mate had done a runner a few days previous to him meeting Harry in the club and all of what he owned was now lodged at Harry's, along with his beloved cat; Basilicus.   
  
Plonking the book down on the battered table that served as a cash desk he waited for the old man to appear, shuffling in from the back of the store.   
  
"'ow kin ah 'elp ye laddie?"  
  
Rolling his eyes and stifling a sigh at the very obviously fake - and over done scottish accent he just smiled charmingly at the shop keeper.  
  
"Just this"  
  
He spoke, his quiet voice filling the dust invested air, gesturing towards the book. The man peered at the cover, before looking up at Draco a frown furrowing his face  
  
"Er..Tell ye wit son, y'kin huv the book fer free"  
  
He handed the book towards Draco and patted his hand.  
  
"Right..Thanks"  
  
Turning out of the shop he shook his head slightly, strange weird people. Looking up and down the pavement he tried to spot a black cab that didn't have a passenger. Making yet another mental note to learn how to drive. Finally his eyes caught sight of the little yellow light that declared 'TAXI' in peeling black letters. Waving his hand slightly, he waited for the cab to draw to a stop near him. Sliding into the seat, he leaned forward telling the Taxi driver his destination and sliding back into his seat, flicking through the book, trying to find something of interest and relevancy.  
  
Absorbed in his reading he didn't notice quite how close to Harry's house he was, jerking back into reality he passed the driver a couple of notes muttering something about keeping the change and jumped out of the cab.   
  
Sauntering into the house with the usual I am Draco Malfoy and I will get what I want whatever you think or do swagger. A look that had been near perfected over time and seemed to be a sore patch that rubbed raw for Ron.   
  
Making a quick check to see that Harry was still absent from the house he flopped down onto the couch, not however before hanging up his jacket and sliding away his shoes, what ever faults he may have, untidiness was not a thing that Draco Malfoy was on close terms with.   
  
Frowning slightly he made a few notes in the margin of his note book. Chewing the top of his pen he read over the passage again and again. The frown depend and a spark flashed in storm covered eyes. Slamming the book shut with a guttural snarl. So, Harry thought he could hide things from Draco did he? Well, Draco would soon see to that. Unable to stay still he leapt forward from the coach, pacing up and down, shooting glares at the offending book and text that lay sprawled pages bared to the word, oblivious the consequential anger its words had offered. Silver eyes narrowed, head swinging towards the living room door as the tell tale sounds of a key sliding home and turning in the lock greeted his ears. And the well known voice called out, unaware of the actions about to occur.  
  
"Kitten? you home?"  
  
Show time.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
I just realized that I posted Chapter One without a disclaimer so, I've had to move things around. However this resulted in the first version of Vermilion being deleted and also the reviews by Josie Danger, Nobodysbitch, ang30d34th and Nephir!  
  
Sorry for this lil mistake! ^_^; Anyways after much toil blood and sweat here is the second chapter up!   
  
And I would just like to thank the reviewers [how cheesy does that sound!] I wasn't expecting people to take to this, but volia, the morning after I've posted this three reviews! Which had me bouncing through school, and vanquished my hangover!   
  
Thank you so much to;   
  
**Josie Danger** - Thank you very very much. You three [two below] Sent this gal to school on a monday morning with a very very happy little glow! ^_^  
  
**Nobodysbitch** -Thanks! I've seen other Harry/Draco vampire stories although none are the same as mine. But Thank you again and write you're own Harry/Draco Vamp. fic - It would be interesting to see what you wrote!  
  
**ang30d34th** -This chapter does contain an explanation as to why Harry picked Draco..I think ^_^;  
  
**Nephir **- Thank You! It is very AU But I will be making Draco much more bitchy and Dracoish!   
  
**Lestat Lover** - Great to see another Lestat fan! Thanks for you're review! ^_^  
  
**Sabrina-Rosali** - I didn't realize this was only accepting Reviews from people who were logged in O.o I'll need to edit that mistake! Glad you thought it was good! Thanks!  
  
**jadewitch** - Thank you very much - I'll remember that; Flames Are For Marshmallows!  
  
  
**KittenBabyGirl** - I just thought that Kitten is a dead sweet nickname, thus, bound to annoy Draco! Thank you for the review!  
  
**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind** - Ah, I'm am very very curious about this one, I had no idea this was posted at a Yahoo! Group, could you please tell me which one? I'm pleased that someone's archiving my work, but I'd really rather know about it! Thank you for the review!  
  
**frizzy** - Hope this one lives up to you're expectations! ^_^  
  
  
  
Again thank you very very much for reading and if you do take a few moments to review I will be happy forever! I'm always glad to answer any questions that you may have, and as always constructive criticism and comments are very much appreciated!  
  
And don't worry, I know this was a very Draco orientated chapter but there will be more Harry/Draco stuff in the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Three;  
  
_- Conflicts, Betrayals, Parties, Sex and Drink._  
  
*Crawls away to die and whine about the fact that they put RIVER CITY [worst tv show EVER to grace scottish tv...] on instead of HOLBY CITY!*  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three : These Tears Are Going No...

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter Fanfiction is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No profit is being made through the writing of this fanfiction, used purely for my own enjoyment.  
  
And yes it has been..er, 5 months. . .I am terribly sorry ^_^;  
This is **slash** of the H/D kin don't like don't read. Vampire AU. 

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
  
Vermilion  
**Chapter Three; These Tears are Going Nowhere  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


A lone figure sat, perched on a wall over looking the tranquil dark liquid of the river. Closing his eyes slightly, allowing the memories of visions and voices to assault his senses, remembering every spoken word and gesture. He hadn't even allowed the other to answer him, leaving the house and his presence as fast as he could.  
  
Fingers clenched, squeezing the orange filter between his fingers. Filthy habit, he scowled down at the oblivious cigarette which contented itself by winking little amber lights up at its abuser.   
  
A slight movement down at his shoe caught his eye, a small ant scurried across the rough cobble stones, darting here and there in an almost hypnotic way. It was so small and insignificant a life, yet to the ant, it was probably the utmost importance for the thing for itself.  
  
Eyes closed shut, blocking out the sights inhaling the air and listing to the silence. Eyes opened slightly, staring up as his gaze met the emerald eyes that looked down on him. Puzzlement chased anger off of his face.  
  
How did you -  
  
The question half voiced he sighed, nodding slightly.  
  
Head thing right?  
  
Yeah, head-thing', mind if I sit down?  
  
His question was met with a shrug. Sighing he realised that this subject might be a little bit tender for the mortal, and he paused for a moment thinking how to approach the matter and let him know everything.  
  
Draco, listen I -  
  
What? You what? You _forgot_ to tell me there was a chance I could _die_? Y'know, that whole, if our souls _aren't_ meant to be together, _I _could die!  
  
No, I, its just there never seemed to be like the right time.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Harry was startled when a brittle laugh broke out from the slender mortal.  
  
No, I suppose there really never _is_ a right time to tell someone they could die if you don't love them enough He paused in his tirade, eyes glaring upwards at his current agitation.  
  
Draco, the main reason I never told you is because I. Won't. Let. You . Die  
  
Started the blonde met his gaze again, Harry could feel the apprehension, disbelief and hope radiating from the mortal in fierce waves.  
  
  
  
Mentally Draco and Harry both winced, the soft voice was laced with hope and the faint quaver gave the former a bout of self loathing, he sounded to weak and childish.   
An arm snaked around his waist, the Vampire taking an opportunity while his bonded mused to sit next to the blonde on the wall. Leaning into the warmth he whispered quietly.  
  
Lets go home  
  
Brushing his lips across the blondes forehead, Harry could not help but smile in reply. Standing, the two strolled down, hand in hand. Letting the silence speak the unsaid words.  
  
  
_Later On_....  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror gazing back at his reflection, he frowned, running a brush through hair that refused to lie flat, growling in frustration he gave it up as a lost cause, anyway, he decided with a wolfish grin, he knew his hair ruffled was a case of great annoyance for his Carus. At the thought of Draco his smile faltered. He knew in someway he had betrayed the other by not telling him of the risks.   
  
By the Blood! The poor mortal hadn't even been informed of the ceremony until had Ron let slip, he supposed the death risk was just one last straw for his fiery little kitten. He closed his eyes, the ceremony itself wasn't just a formal occasion where there bond was recognised by the vampiric population, but it was an exchange of both spirit and blood. The risk of death was small, he knew that there was no chance that fatality could occur, yet if he had been honest with the mortal from the start there wouldn't be all this fuss. He was not so stupid to think that all was over and done with, Draco would drag this out again and again when ever it suited him, it was a funny quirk he had to get things his own way, manipulative and perhaps not very nice but it was part of Draco and probably one of the things that gave the blonde devil so much spark.  
  
He sighed, if only there wasn't a party tonight, in all honest truth, Draco and he could have done with the time and the space tonight to sort out today's problems. However, there was little he could do short of calling up everyone and canceling, which would probably not only annoy his beloved but the others too. Bugger, there was just no way he could get out of this tonight, and he was feeling all of his hundreds of years starting to descend and crush him.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, he leaned in the doorway. Draco was perched on the edge of the bed, scowling at the floor and scuffing up the carpet with his toes. Harry observed the young mortal, to which he would soon share his life, his spirit and his blood with. It was a momentous realisation in the fact that he was finally about to bond.  
  
A phone rang, loud and clear through the house. Draco visibly jumped. The silence of the room had been oppressive but now the sudden noise was sharp and jarring to his ears.  
  
Receiving blank looks from Harry he clicked. Bugger, it was _his_ mobile. Fishing about under the bed - it really was mysterious how everything always ended up under there - and glanced at the screen the words '_Pansy P_' flashed up. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and opened up the slim phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Draco _Darling_!"  
  
"Pansy..."  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he, flipped backwards onto the bed. Shitshitshitshitshit. . .  
  
"So how are you? Haven't seen you in **ages**!"  
  
Even on the phone he could imagine her smiling pug face pushed up too close, hands always petting and fluttering about him, as if he was a fragile china doll.  
  
"Yeah well, been busy"  
  
And he couldn't swear to it, but he could have sworn that he could smell that over-powering floral perfume that she always wore; made him gag and choke. He wondered how he could manage to get her off the phone still with his ear intact, chances were slim to none, Pansy was thick skinned and even a subtle 'Fuck Off' would probably bounce right off her.  
  
"Listen Pansy "  
  
He spoke, cutting off her tirade about the simple appalling service she'd received while getting a manicure - because he _really_ cared!  
  
"Yeah, real nice...Uh-huh, Well I've really got to go now...Okay, yeah Mmm..sure okay Bye!"  
  
Closing the phone he glared at it for a moment or two before muttering under his breath   
  
"Stupid nosey bitch"   
  
"What?"  
  
Draco shook his head, nothing he wanted to get into right now. He would have to deal with Pansy later, he wasn't sure but he may have just agreed to meet her and the old school guys for lunch sometime. He would wriggle his way out of it later. . .  
  
_Further into the Evening..._  
Trying his best to avoid the crowd, Draco was perched on the balcony outside, one leg dangling off the side, the other pulled tight against his chest staring blankly into the drink in front of his eyes. He could hear the Lamia bustling about inside, he had been stopped by fuck knows how many various different people on his way through the flat, pestered and questioned. He'd been interrogated by a young new blooded vampire for what seemed like ages, the young red-head hadn't relented Harry this, and Harry that. It had taken ages to get rid of her before getting stopped by that rabbit-Lamia -- what was it? Hernia or something like that. He really didn't care, he just wished all these people would finally bugger off.  
  
A warm chest pressed against his side and strong arms wrapped around him. Leaning back he let himself be pulled down from the balcony, easing his way out of the green eyed vampires grip, he allowed himself a smirk, brushing invisible dirt from his shirt and trousers.  
  
"Everyone gone?"  
  
"Almost...'Mione, Ron, Seamus and Dean are sticking around for a while though. Ginny might hang about a bit longer"  
  
Damn damn damn damn double damn. His _favorite_ people. Ron he detested with all his little heart, Hernia annoyed the crap out of him . . Well he didn't_ know_ Seamus and Dean but he probably wouldn't like them either. And _Ginny_ stuck up motherfucking bitch from hell. Silver eyes narrowed and his grip around the glass tightened. Tipping it back he downed the contents in a single swallow.  
  
"M'kay, Just going to get another drink then"  
  
Harry put his hands on his shoulder, stopping his progress.  
  
"Don't you think perhaps you've had enough?"  
  
There was a slight pause, and with a bitter smile Draco ducked out of Harry's grip  
  
"There is never enough or too much"  
  
An hour or so later, Draco would have realised that there was too much -- if he wasn't so caught up in keeping his balance as he walked up the stairs. Wavering for a moment he almost fell backwards but managed to regain his balance, stumbling through the dark hall he almost tripped over the cat and went flying into the bedroom where his progress was halted by a muscled chest and arms. He looked up, eyes bloodshot he managed a wavering smile.  
  
"'Lo"  
  
He murmured. Harry opened his mouth to speak but a soft snore halted his progress. Looking down at the young blonde mortal in his arms he sighed. Now why hadn't he picked an easy one? Possibly because Draco was far more fun and exciting if a lot of trouble.  
  
"Love is not love,  
which alters when  
it alteration finds"  
  
The words came easily to his mind, Shakespeare. He had known the bloke, a bit of a pompous arse sometimes but he had a certain way with words. His blood tasted nice as well.  
  
Hoisting his load he stripped Draco down to his boxers and tucked him under the covers, so he wasn't getting laid tonight, there was always tomorrow. However, little Harry was not fond of waiting. Sighing he made his way back to the little group of people that were currently occupying his living room.   
  
There was always tomorrow.  
  
  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
  
  
Yes this chapter took ages to get out and it is still quite short, I do apologise but I couldn't for the life of me work out where to go with this. I have also been writing under another name, LL. Mackenzie, the 'fics by that name can be found here;   
  
So sorry for the horrible lengthy delay!  
  
Although I doubt any of you people are still aware of this stories existence I would like to make a brief thank you to --  
  
**kittylove, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, The muggle who lost her way, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, ang3l-sh1, Fearless Kitty** and **dana-maru1.**  
  
**Kittylove** -- Sorry it was confusing, would you mind telling me exactly what was hard to understand? and **ang3l-sh1** -- Dracos and Harry's past should come out in further detail later on.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
